


lustful nights at the deamon empire

by Garth_Brooks



Category: Original Work, d&s - Fandom
Genre: Elf, F/F, Fox - Freeform, Futanari, M/M, Original Fiction, Sex, Shapeshifter, ahoy, deamon dick, dragon - Freeform, dragon deamons, dragon dick, gay boys, ice creme, rough, vanilla~, yes new developments have lead to dragon dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garth_Brooks/pseuds/Garth_Brooks
Summary: why hello there my horny compatriot i am Vivian and i will be your narrator this lovely evening~ shall we begin with a right bash as start off with unexpected stress relief for one ellis a calm and collective individual who is cold hearted meets a adorable man who brightens his and is a high ranking deamon in the ranks of indiana a most fearsome queen of demons with her dragon heritage, but enough of that let's get back to Ellis and the ever cute Kian~ Ellis is ordered to complete some task that were set out by his dear friend and queen Indi, setting out to complete them he didn't expect how stressful it would be and really needs a break but luckily for poor poor Ellis he stumbles upon Kian who is eating some delicious crème~ now let's get this shabang started shall we?
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship, gay - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [D&S](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/688921) by tera. 



why hello there Vivian here let's enjoy this story shall we? we start off this horny story with our hero Ellis getting a set amount of orders from the queen herself Indiana with her explaining "Ellis i have a very important task for you, and before you say anything else no one else is around to help me but you so in case you were wondering why i chose you thats why, now then i need you to pick up some things for me its Delain's birthday coming up so i need something special so im having you pick up some things for me while i try occupie Del until you get back~" Ellis agrees to this and indi give him a large list of things to do for that moment, Ellis looks it over with a nod of agreement to Indi he sets off into the kingdom ready to find what he is looking for. first thing on his list were incredibly smooth, soft, and enjoyable pillows from the store~ Ellis gets that done very quickly "you best pillows you got NOW." ellis is so demanding~ that's one thing done now for the second thing on his list a delectable wine~ Ellis thought this task would be easy that until a certain 7 tailed fox showed up and took the best wine they got, unknown to ellis who with a very cold stare ask the shop keep "what?" the shop keep visible distressed says to him "it was stolen by some 7 tailed fox!" the shopkeep visibly hoping he just leaves leaves out a sigh of relief as he does but unfortunately Ellis is not pleased in fact its the complete opposite, He thinks to himself "i will deal with reiko later right now I need to get the other things on indi's list first" and oh he did get those other things on his list but no avail was it easy for every item on his list has been inconveniently involved with reiko, first the wine and then imported good and then expensive jewelry and finally an ornate knife from the land of light which was Ellis's last stop but fortunate for him reiko is there just as he walks through the door, Ellis spots him wearing the jewelry and holding the unopened vineyard it seems reiko wanted to sleep good tonight but first it seems reiko wanted a knife, Ellis sees his chance to get three of the items back! it seems reiko already got rid of the imported goods but atleast Ellis can get the other three for Indiana before reiko does something stupid with these items, so he stalks reiko as he steals the knife and runs to a nearby ally where no one saw enter ...except Ellis, before Reiko could exit the ally Ellis appears from behind him and with no hesitation and with such speed knocks reiko out with the bud of his sword and catches all of the items in his hands while throwing reiko into a trash can, proud that he finished the task Indi has given him he then hangs himself onto a wall from the exhaustion from dealing with reiko all day as soon as he was done getting the items to idni he was getting some much needed alone time but before that he must make it back to the castle. As Ellis exists the alley way he noticed to the right of him Kian a half elf and deamon sitting there eating ice crème, he thinks to himself "some ice cream sounds good right about now" but his thought is interrupted when kian calls him over "Ellis hey!" Ellis begins to walk to kians table and pulls the chair and sits down relaxing for a bit, Kian being the awkward friend he is starts to converse with Ellis with Ellis not paying attention to his words but is instead lost in thought "finally got my task done for the day and now got some time to relax before i head out to the castle, i should order some ice cream-huh?" before Ellis could even begin ordering it seems Kian has already ordered for him two scoops, mint and vanilla~ it seems Kian went back to talking while Ellis is lost in thought "hmm he ordered for me and with the flavors i like" he looks at kian who is still babbling on and on about something "you know he is always the nicest towards me, even when he gets all awkward and get tries to acts all tough and cool when around me i like that about him it's adorable even" its at this point that Ellis thinks of something that he hasn't realized as of late "you know maybe spending one night with him won't be so bad? i did have a pretty stressful day and i could relive some steam because of it... yeah I think i'll have a good night tonight" its at this point that Kian was done talking about whatever he was talking about, they both finished their food and Kian being unaware to Ellis's planned is dragged with him to the castle tonight~ as Ellis gives indi her things he brings Kian to his room with Kian all red in the face wondering if what he said actually made Ellis feel this way... whatever Kian said no one was listening, Ellis bring him to his room where Kian gets what's going on right now, Ellis closing the door and pushing him onto the bed strips down revealing himself to Kian, Kian does the same~ Ellis looks over Kian where he grabs his big package holding it over to his face, Kian begins to hold it and with a nervous feeling begins to lick it down, Kian is flustered beyond belief but he knows he has to keep up with Ellis, Kian then begins to suck on it making it grow! he almost gags but he doesn't let up he uses his tongue circling around with what's in his mouth until he begins to make it go deeper and deeper until its completely in there with Kian holding to Ellis backside to keep his balanced~! its at this point Kian begins to thrust his head back and forth making Ellis hold onto his head making him go faster as he continues sucking until finally Kian gets a taste for Vanilla~! As Ellis is done and sees kian with a mouthful of vanilla he pushes Kian onto the bed more where Ellis who is on top of him makes his way to down for some anal surprise~ Ellis positions himself correctly as he begins to intrude on Kian~ He thrust making kian feel pleasurable pressure against his behind, Ellis then pounds against Kian making Kian moan in pleasure as Ellis continues to Pound him until they both get satisfied for their night Kian covered in vanilla and Ellis thoroughly pleased his night ended so passionately, they both lay their and fall asleep happy that things ended this way. 


	2. little reds harsh loving night with her majesty's embrace~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello again my horny compatriots it is me Vivian your narrator for this fine evening and this time we gather to bare witness to a lovely night between a previous and renowned queen and her personal acquainted subject to her sister, Scarlet our red haired heroine for this fine and lovely evening was summoned by her previous queen for a private matter that is up to the most importance~ but before that she must meet with her friend the now queen Indiana to discuss important matters that end in X~~~ but enough of that i know your dying to read a capulating story for a refreshing discourse~~ lets start this party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying a new way of writing if you've any opinions please if you would so kind leave a commit saying if it were bad nor good as always enjoy my story.

hello hello my dear compatriots lets get started shall we?

we begin our story with skarlet waking from the most peculiar dream she announces 

"why on earth would i awake amidst a batter of broken barrels and the sudden fear of death? oh what could this mean"

skarlet arose dressing herself and getting ready for the day, she kept thinking about that dream until she gets a knock at the door.

*knock knock knock*

she goes to see who this could be at this time in the morning but is shocked when she sees who it is!

"who is it do you know what time it is... in... the morning"

the one who stood before her was no other but Azura the deamon dragon countess of the kingdom, the previous queen to the throne, the butcher of armys, the mentor that took skarlet in when she was facing certain death! Azura the 8 feet tall of muscle and skill was at her door but... with the most alluring eyes, skarlet gulp when begins to answer Azura's sudden visit.

''MY MAJESTY!? UHM ahem what brings you to my room this morning?''

skarlet quickly getting ahold of her self quickly invited Az in her room but Az rejects by saying in the most commanding voice

"Skarlet i have need of you tonight for something special that requires your attention, i know your skill set will be most pleasurable for what i have in mind."

as Az leaves to attend her own advices skarlet is left stunned that Azura has need of her but left wondering what she meant by "Pleasurable" but is interrupted when she hears someone call her name 

"SKARLET!"

she only knows one person who speaks this loud and rushing towards her, before she can turn around she hugged by a large and adorable warrior who goes by 

"Basto! down boy DOWN!"

one of skarlets best friends basto a werewolf, skarlet wonders why basto comes to her at such a time she is already flustered as is

"Bast what is it i'm currently getting ready for the day"

Basto getting as exited as the dog he is says to her

"indi needs your help with something so she said for me to come and get you"

skarlet feeling relieved decides she needs that

"okay basto i'll go to her right away alright?"

basto agrees prancing away like the good boy he is, skarlet makes her way to indiana when all the sudden she bumps into Ellis who was just told by indi to do some errands for her.

"whoa sorry El didn't see you there, do you know where indi is?"

Ellis points to indiana walking through a corridor nearby

"thanks El"

skarlet leave ellis and rushes to indi's side 

"hey indi you wanted to talk to me?"

indiana announces that skarlet is to attend a mission with her in the coming week about a nearby raid on a town

"skarlet in the coming day's prepare to skirmish with a town that were about to raid but right now at the moment i need your help choosing what kind of gifts I should get for Del"

skarlet smiling with glee says to her friend 

"planning something special for tonight~?"

indi slightly blushing says

"no just... shut up and help me choose"

after heavy considerations with indi that lasted until the sun came down skarlet then realised she has a meeting with azura, so she tells indi what looks good and rushes off to az's room.

its here that skarlet knocks on her door 

*knock knock knock*

she doesn't hear anything at first until the door flings open and Azura grabs her bringing her inside her room, this catches skarlet off guard as she is pushed into the middle of the room!

"WHOA! what is going on!"

Az in a calm matter closes the door and walks to skarlet in a surprisingly seductive way~

"skarlet..."

Az pauses for a moment with skarlet getting a tad flustered 

"skarlet I have a proposition for you~"

skarlet getting red in the face ask

"your majesty what's this all about?"

Azura treasures her and tells her to call her Azura

"Skarlet, call me azura indi is the queen now but right now things are different for the moment" 

skarlet even more red in the face says

"yes azura~?"

Az smiles and then tells skarlet to undress~

"strip~"

skarlet with hesitation slowly takes off her clothes one by one, first her shirt along with her bra, then her boots with her pants and panties~

"is this good your-i mean Az?"

Az smiles bit and without wasting a second she goes in and kisses skarlet on her soft small lips, this take her even more off guard but that isn't the surprising part folks, Az while doing this made her pants fall down and as she finished kissing she leaned up while taking off her shirt revealing a large pair of ample, bouncy, beautiful pair of breast~ skarlet drooling a bit at Az's beauty quickly stirns up and straightens her posture to look more ...presentable~ Az smiles at this and with one swift motions, gestures to skarlet to look down, skarlets steps back a bit as Az's presents a thing only the dragons have~ skarlets is staring down Az's package of admirable delight~ it stretches outward in an upward motion presenting itself to be quite large indeed~ Skarlet looks it up and down as she decides what to try to do when all of the sudden Az grabs her lifting her up and turning her up side down where she is then staring directly at it while Az has full access to skarlets... flower~~~ its at this point Az makes the first move making skarlet moan as she presses her tongue on skarlets flower in the most peculiar way~ this in turn makes skarlet mouth open allowing Az to insert her package into skarlets mouth~ in a swift motion both skarlet and Az are thoroughly enjoying themselves~ skarlet is gargling down upon Az's dragon cock while Az has full enjoyment to Skarlets delectable flower~ Az's body begins to thrust itself up and down making skarlet go deeper onto Az's dragon cock making her gag in enjoyment~ while this is happening Az begins to dig her tongue deeper into skarlets flower making her moan in delight! Az begins to go down more to skarlets anal cavity where she begins to dig even more with tongue making skarlet jump prom sudden pressure~ its at this point that Az begins to wallow enjoyment from down below and makes a mess in skarlets mouth~ Az begins to lay skarlet onto her bed while skarlet positions her behind high, she has almost no strength left and yet this impresses Azura that she positions herself over skarlet with her cock nesting between skarlets legs~ skarlet breathing heavily prepares as Az begins to THRUST into skarlet making her moan of joy! Az continues to thrust into skarlet until she cums~~~ both are well satisfied, Az lays down next to skarlet tired and pleasured for the night and skarlet coddles around her instantly falling asleep as Az begins to brings the covers over them. an eventful night for these two and it was pleasurable~~~.


	3. A reminiscent secret love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura, the once queen of the deamon empire now turned royal adviser to the now queen indianna, Azura has been through the thick of it and knows how treacherous this war they fight can be but let us save that for another time, now we talk about Azura's one true love Kasumi, Kasumi was Azura's greatest warrior and friend, with her skill and might it seem that no one could defeat Kasumi as she quite literally seemed invincible... until she was cursed with madness. Azura has done her best to find a supposed cure to this cursified madness that has befell Kasumi, with Azura in her studies she hopes to one day find Kas and hopefully get her one true love back from these vile magicks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unfortunately i am doing my best to really start giving more a shit about writing but school work has befell me to not do this but fuck school i wanna write about giant buff ladies fucking so lets get on with this party! and if it wasn't obvious enough this is just my headcanon for a friend of mines original series so please go check out https://www.instagram.com/tera.artt/ if you want to see what some of these characters look like as they are her characters.

why hello my dear readers vivian here, now let's start this somber story shall we? We start off our story with Azura researching magicks and important figures in her private study, she has researched endlessly into finding magic about curses and important figures that have expertise in such vile magicry. Az keeps flipping through books left and right until she finds three that should give some insight into such a thing, the first book was one of field reports of skirmishes and conquest that took place within the empires army, the second which is titled the magic codex of the high and complex magicks written by karui, grand magick architect and wizard of the spirit empire, and the third one titles the intricacies of mysterious magic which was also written by Karui, Azura has glossed over these books and wondered to herself "could this possibly be a coincidence or is it a correlation?" Azura has wondered to herself how many books has she read that have proven no substantial information on her love, what would make these three any different? well my dear readers the name karui made it unique for her to keep reading on, this name seemed familiar to her but she just couldn't out her finger where, this karui from what she knew was exclusive and elusive even in the spirit empire, it is said that he is powerful so powerful he could rival the king of spirits himself but these are nothing but rumors that she has heard, regardless it was a lead that she had to take if she were to ever find anything about Kasumi's conviction. Azura begins on the first book about field reports, she flips through each page until she find one about Kasumi, Az remembers about this report, she had to save indianna from being blinded from a attack of an unknown enemy and of unknown origin, this report which was retold by one of indianna subordinates Kian Azura knew she would find something about Kasumi especially where her whereabouts would be or where she could be, Azura will only know when she starts reading the report. Az starts reading Kian's report about this unknown entity, In kians report he reminisces about how they have been trekking this foggy marsh for days and preparing to siege a town belonging to the light spirits until out of nowhere they are beseeched by a human man who looks like they just been through a warzone, Kian retorts the following "it was rather strange to see the enemy just come running towards us, even stranger it was just one man who looks as if he trekked an entire no man's land all by himself just to get to the army that was about to lay siege upon his town, but seeing the eyes of this man it was clear that he would rather face us then whatever was waiting back at the town, when the man was of ear shot basto shouted for the man to halt before he is fired upon but it seems the man only collapsed as he finally made it to the foothold of the army, everyone including myself was left rather confused as to why a lone townsperson has made his way to the army that was about to lay siege but that was a feeling cut short as indianna who quickly called for the medics to look at this man, in her mind i'm guessing she wanted information from the man, I can't blame her for doing this action as this was truly a weird happenstance but a happenstance to take advantage of. As the man was taken off the a medics tent indianna has called for counsel which was a very difficult meeting to attend, when we gathered into the tent we had discussed what this man was doing when all the sudden this very man was brought to the tent by the medics as he apparently had a dire message to tell us which left everyone even more confused but indi quited the room as she allowed this man to express his dire message, a message that he would tell even the deamons that would have sacked his town, the man explained that a monster had killed everyone in the village, a monster so terribly horrifying that not even the likes of a pack of werewolves or her majesty herself could match such ferocity. As everyone in the room was listening the man describes the monster as a terrible deamon oni with one of its horns broken and covered in scars, with eyes so filled with madness it turned green, the man starts hyperventilating as he starts to remember how he came here alive but Ellis orders the medics to take him into extensive care, indiana hearing this mans warning send word to give a message to her sister, The lady Azura, after this was said indi gathered a small squad consisting of me, basto, skarlet, indiana herself and two squads of merry swordsmen, indi remarks that if what the man has said is true then whatever is in this village is more dangerous than anyone in this army combined. We set out to the town ready to face whatever was in it but unfortunately it seemed indi didn't look all that confident when setting out for this expedition which concerned me because this wasn't her usual self which meant this little expedition was more dangerous than I thought it would be. When we arrived into this town it seemed what the man had said was true because the only things in this town was just us which makes this even more troubling as when we had the men search the houses there was nothing, and by nothing i mean there was no one in sight, we searched dozens of houses but to find anyone it was to no avail until basto had noticed something within one of the houses, in the basement window he remarks that something was rummaging around in there so he decides to look into the basement window wondering what could be down in there, i see basto go to where the basement door was and proceed to go down in there, I don't know what he saw down there but he came running out and was holding a small child as he quickly bolted out of the basement with a horroring look on his face. It was at this point that I decided that surrounding this house was a good idea, i told the swordsmen to set a perimeter around this house covering every side of it. Indi decides to investigate this house as there was one survivor there may be the mysterious beast that has plagued this village, she, basto, and skarlet go into this house for investigating but no sooner than they entered that i hear combat, I hear floor boards breaking, indi getting thrown through the wall of the house and basto being catapulted through the roof! the men and I were in disbelief as we see this hulking monstrocity walk through the hold it through indi out of, the sight of which we see this beast was immense as it gave off a aura of intimidation, its eyes were a contrast of green and purple which displayed the eyes of madness which the man warned about, it was bigger than everyone here i even wager it was as big as lady Azura herself, and its body showed history of battle as it was littered with scars, the men and i could only watch as we see this... this monster make its way out of the house and into the open, it was at this point that i see indiana get and do the most daring thing that i have witnessed from her, she begins to turn into her dragon form in order to fight or possibly kill this monster that just took down two of her best warriors, when she transformed it was a sight to behold but was short lived as she was quickly attacked by the monster which climbed up onto her as if it had done so before, indi did her best to try and get it off but to no avail as the monster had made its way to her left eye which started beating into it! it was a terrible sight to behold, seeing your friend getting beating down and not being able to do anything about, it was horrible but all the sudden there was a mighty roar coming from the west of us, it was Azura herself in her dragon form! it was unexpected as Azura has not made a trip outside of the palace in quite some time but i guess that message got to her, thank the gods for halomagic, in a instance as Azura sets down upon us the monster has retreated jumping off indi's face and running towards the bog, it was over in a instant, Azura made it in time before indi could sustain any real damage to her eye and with Azura's help we managed to take the town with minimal effort. Azura with the flap of her wings cleared the fog around the area to look for this monster, but to no avail as it was long gone." Azura decided that was enough reading of that, she didn't get any info besides knowing what she already knew but now she had more interesting books to research, the ones written by karui. Azura wish she knew more about this karu but unfortunately she only has spitshot rumors and extremely laid out rumors at best, Azura remarks ''someone who is as powerful as the spirit king couldn't possibly exist under their rule, it be too dangerous to have such an individual so close who can take power and idiotic if said individual doesn't use their power to make an empire for themselves" truly Azura didn't believe this person was real, as if they think she wasn't real but i digress, Azura open the books and within 15 minutes she grew bored looking at them, she was truly spent out, she needed some motivation~ Azura remembers the first time she and Kasumi first met, it was raining one night and Azura was laying out plans to lay siege to an important choke point belonging to the spirit empire she was having trouble trying to find a way to effectively fight the force protecting it until A soldier came into the tent holding strued looking battle plans, it was obvious that the soldier drew them herself but Azura at this point was willing to take suggestions as to take the choke point, Azura said to the soldier "rather bold of you to come into my tent and suggest a plan soldier" the soldier remarks to Az "not as bold as my plan to take the fortress." Az was stunned by what the soldier has said, she completely came into Azura's with plans of her own which she thinks were better than the plans Azura had laid out for herself, truly a confident boldplayer this soldier was and so Azura allowed this soldier to speak her part, the soldier explained how "they should tether around the mountain and attack from above and since it was raining it would mask their presence within the fortress, it going to be dangerous so i suggest a small team with explosives do this and proceed to demolish the walls encompassing the fortress" Az was taken back she was completely enamored by this soldier's plan to weaken the chokepoints defenses, Az thinks about it and says to the soldier "i accept the start of this operation but i want you leading it" the soldier smiled as she says to Az "it will be done your majesty" Azura was impressed with the soldier so much that she asked for the soldiers name and the soldier answered "Kasumi". Azura had expected Kasumi to die when she embarked on this operation but instead kasumi survived and with only one broken horn she managed get the operation done with flying colors, not only did this impress Azura but it made Kasumi infamous, over time Azura had Kasumi do more kinds of operation and each one was more dangerous than the last which only impressed Az even more. Kasumi's loyalty was never questioned as she has proven herself again and again which increased her standing with Azura and so much so that... it blossomed into something beautiful~ this includes one night when things got rather heated with them~ Azura and Kasumi were talking and talking about one another when all of the sudden Kasumi brought up something that intrigued Azura, Kasumi said "well i always did find ropes rather appealing in some scenarios" Azura took a liking to this~ Az propping herself onto Kas's chair and whispers to her ear "why don't we try that~" Kasumi was emmensky flustered at her majesty's approval of such lewd actions but she did not disagree~ Kasumi undressed herself thus allowing Azura to see Kas's well built frame, the scar work upon her person, and her ample but firm breast, Azura was rigorous with what she was seeing, so much so that she leaned in placing her hand on her chest and a few of her scars, Azura and Kasumi give each other a look and that look... was the look of respect and love, they close in on each other and with heavy breaths they kissed. Azura and Kasumi after their passionate kiss decide to make more passionate memories that night~ Oh what eventful night it was, Kasumi was bent over with her hands tied behind her back as she was slapped across her ass by Az showing just how endearing and strong both really are, Kasumi was then left standing as her hands still tied were hanged on a hook and she was prompted upwards thus allowing Azura to slide her fingers down on her body and then down even deeper into something exciting~ Azura putting her fingers in Kasumi's mouth as Kas begins to lick her fingers oh so gently making Azura take out her finger and put them in her mouth which made the situation more... enticing! oh the memories of those times it makes Azura touch herself but she had to work now so she keeps reading and she remarks how "yes the teachings within this book are sound but i am finding nothing about Kasumi's confliction" Az kept reading and reading until... she noticed something, as she was reading through the two books she noticed they almost talk to each other? on one page of the book it references something in the other book and vice versa. Azura ripped the pages out of the book that had these messages and laid them out in front of herself, Az looks through them all noticing that they spell out a word when folded together so she started looking at each individual word looking at how each one could be used as an anagram for other words, she began folding and folding until she finally had a star with the words... **Mirai wa ima mieru kamo shiremasenga, mienai shin'nen no tame ni anata wa anata ga miru koto ga dekinai mono o miru koto ga dekimasu.** Azura was stiff as her eyes began to cloud over, she saw herself in a mighty cathedral facing off against a strange rat man who was as white as snow, their eyes a greenish red, and their saying something but she can't hear it she tries and tries but she still can't hear it until the words "the king has cursed-" Azura could hear this until she woke up from this cloudy vision, Azura was furious that she was shown such a thing and couldn't get a straight answer... but she did get a lead and oh this lead only made her more furious than before, it was morning by the time she was done and she decided she need some help with who this was in her vision so she decides to see the resident shapeshifter for business and maybe something else~


End file.
